This invention relates generally to the construction of wheels, and more particularly concerns the connection of vehicle wheel bodies to wheel rims.
In the past, it was known to connect steel wheel discs to steel rims, as by riveting or spot (or arc) welding the disc outer flange to the rim well. The latter is that part of the rim which is closest to the wheel axis. As a result, the disc or a portion thereof occupied the zone radially inwardly of the well.
Recently, need has developed for displacing the body (disc or spider) out of that zone, which means that it can no longer be connected to the rim well.